The Daughter Of Artemis
by 4everbookworm
Summary: He smiled down at her. "I'm Chiron. Who are you and who are your parents?" "My name is Luna. My daddy's dead and I've never met my mom but a voice inside my head told me her name is Artemis." At that moment a holographic she-bear appeared above the little girl's head. She swore not to yet, the goddess herself had had a child. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything from the series. It all belongs to Rick Riorden. CLAIMER: I do on the other hand, own, Charlotte Thomas, Charlie Thomas, Luna Rivera, and the plot!**

* * *

PROLOUGE

**CHARLIE**

"Please don't leave!" Charlotte begged the tall god.

"You know I must." Apollo answered. It was a dark stormy night and the two were standing in a little apartment in New York City. Their seven year old son, Charlie, was sitting on the floor between them playing happily with his toys, oblivious to his parents' argument.

Ever since Charlie was born, Apollo had been visiting him and his mother at least twice a year. Whenever he left, Apollo always promised to return, and he did. Except this time.

"I've already stayed to long! It will be worse for him if I stay!" Apollo gestured towards Charlie. "He can't know I'm a god! If he knows who he is, they'll come after him and you. He's already seven! Most gods leave right after they're kids are born! He'll remember me! He cannot know anything else. Trust me, I don't want to leave! I-" He broke off. "It's for your own good, both of you."

"He doesn't know you're a god!" yelled Charlotte. There were now tears in her piercing blue eyes. "You're not around that much! If you leave forever he'll completely forget about you!"

"It's for the best." Apollo said gravely. "Just remember this. I have met many mortal women but, none have been as special as you. You and Charlie will always be special to me. Keep writing poems. They'll remind you that you are not alone. I'll always be with you even if it's not physically." With that he knelt down and kissed Charlie on the forehead and walked out the door and into the stormy night.

**LUNA**

That same night, Luna was running faster than she'd ever run before which was saying something as she was a fast runner even though she was only five. She was terrified. Something was chasing after her and she didn't know what. I was a woman like figure except it seemed to have the bottom half of a snake. When her father had showed her some of the pictures he drew for his books, he was an author specializing in nonfiction books about Greek mythology as well as a hunter, the figure most seemed to resemble something called a _dracaena_. Whatever it was it was not the first thing to chase Luna.

Ever since her father died two months ago Luna had been on the run to escape the orphanage. A voice in her head that called itself Artemis said it was her mother and the voice had been guiding her to some camp for people Artemis called demi gods which where half mortal half god kids.

"There Luna!" Artemis whispered "Just past that pine tree you will find safety. Chiron will explain everything."

Luna ran as fast as she could for the tree but, she was tired and the monster was catching up to her. The dracaena made a wild grab for her just as Luna bolted past the tree. The dracaena left hissing angrily. By this time it was early morning. A man in the wheelchair came up to her followed by a man in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hello," he said kindly smiling down at her. "I am Chiron. Who are you and who are your parents?"

Luna smiled back shyly. Then she quietly said. "My name is Luna. My daddy's dead and I've never met my mom but a voice inside my head told me her name is Artemis." At that moment a holographic she-bear appeared above the little girls head.

"Impossible!" murmured Chiron "She swore not to yet, the goddess herself has had a child. Luna you are the one and only daughter of Artemis goddess of the hunt.


	2. It All Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything from the series. It all belongs to Rick Riorden. CLAIMER: I do on the other hand, own, Charlotte Thomas, Charlie Thomas, Luna Rivera, and the plot!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: It all begins

EIGHT YEARS LATER

CHARLIE

My day didn't turn abnormal until half past twelve. In fact, my day until then was quite ordinary. My mom woke me up at 6:30 with her usual call of, "Charlie! get up! you'll be late to school!"

I groggily forced myself out of bed and got dressed. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth and quickly ran a comb through my jet black hair. When I finally trudged downstairs, there was my mom, waiting for me with a large smile and an even larger stack of pancakes.

"The zombie has awakened," she joked. "Charlie, come on, you should be more excited! It's your last day of school! After today, you're officially a sophomore!"

"Oh yeah!" I said "I totally forgot!" I hated school. My mom was great but, seriously, who sends an ADHD and dyslexic kid to one of the highest ranked and most vigorous private school in New York? Most kids in my school beat themselves up if they get a B, and I was happy if I got a C in anything but Latin. For some reason Latin was my best subject. That, and music. Basically, I was the loser of the school.

"Tell you what, when I get home today, we can go out to celebrate." my mom promised. She was a poet. Or she should have been. She worked in a grocery store down the street while she tried to get her poems published, but for some reason, she never managed to do it. I blamed the publishers, though she insisted that since she didn't have a degree, she couldn't publish them. That would be why going out for dinner wasn't exactly a common occurrence.

"Sure!" I said, trying not to sound like a little kid who had just been handed a lollipop. "I better get going! Don't want to be late for the last day!"

I walked out of the apartment building and hopped on the school bus that came to pick me up. I pulled out a textbook from my backpack and tried to read it, but all the letters kept getting all jumbled up. I slammed the text book shut, frustrated with my stupidity.

"Watch it, retard!" yelled a voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled back.

"You better be!" the boy answered.

"Hey! Back off, okay, he didn't mean anything." It was Grover, the only kid in my school who was actually nice.

"Thanks man," I said gratefully.

"No problem," he replied.

School went normally, I struggled through my finals and probably failed them all. At lunch I was sitting by myself eating the sandwich my mom had packed. That was when the crazy cannibal giant came crashing through the door.

"MEAT!" he yelled "I will feast on the flesh of a demigod tonight! There is enough for Baby Cakes too!

"AH!" screamed a blonde girl sitting by the window. "It's a sumo wrestler!"

What! That was not what I saw. I saw a huge guy probably twenty feet tall and ten feet wider. His muscular arms were covered with tattoos and he held four or five huge flaming balls in his frying pan sized hands.

I looked around and saw that everyone had already run for their lives, so I was alone in a room with a giant that wanted to eat my guts. Needless to say, this was not how I pictured the last day of school.

I bolted towards the door, but the giant threw one of his balls setting my only exit ablaze.

"Nice cannibalistic giant." I said weakly. "Come on, you don't want my flesh, do you?"

"Yes I do!" he answered. "And so does Baby Cakes."

At that moment the weirdest thing happened. The giant threw a fire ball, and I somehow rolled to the side and dodged it. He got ready to throw another one, but at that moment, he became encased in a rope of vines.

I looked around and saw Grover standing there with a pair of reed pipes. Except, he was half goat.

"Come on" he said. "We need to get you to camp Half-blood. Now."

LUNA

My morning chore was cabin inspection. I loathed this chore. Chiron should have known that by now. Yet here I am, at Poseidon's cabin, my last cabin. Percy is honestly so messy, it makes me laugh. Obviously Annabeth had been there to help him because the cabin was actually clean. Cleaner than Ares anyway.

"Hey, Luna!" came a voice behind me.

"Oh hey Percy!" I yelled back.

"So, what did you give me? As your bestest friend, I'd say I deserve a five, eh?" he joked.

"Ha! I can tell when Annabeth has been through your cabin. You get a three," I rolled my eyes and jotted down the number.

"There is no rule that says your girlfriend can't help you." he complained.

"That's true, but, cleaning means that you don't have a packet of chips and a soda can underneath your bed," I pointed out and eyed the poorly conceiled mess under his bed. "Besides, it doesn't matter that your number is less than perfect. Ares got a one, so you won't lose. Those guys never even try."

Percy laughed and went off to help Annabeth to work on their chariot for the race.

It had taken me a long time to get used to camp. Well, not camp. Other people. I never had really been with other people until I came here when I was five because my dad died. When I lived with him, it was just the two of us in a little apartment in Brooklyn. I had never had any friends anywhere because I was different. When I came, Percy had been so genuinly nice, it was almost foreign to me. Annabeth, his girlfriend, had seemed slightly judgemental, and it had taken me years to warm up to her. It took a while for me to trust Percy too, but not as long. He was so understanding. We were both different. He was the only child of Poseiden because of the Big Three pact, even though that had been broken, and I was the only ever heard of child of Artemis.

Even when everyone here was half blood, I was still alien. I didn't have many friends, just Percy, Annabeth, and Percy's half brother Tyson, when he came around, that is. I guess the satyr, Grover, who was Percy's best friend, was also my friend, but honestly, even he seemed to think I was different. Tyson wasn't around much and Annabeth was always busy, so I hung out with Percy most of the time.

Before you get any ideas, I do not love Percy Jackson. Even if he wasn't with Annabeth, I wouldn't. He's just a friend.

However, when I see them together, kissing and hugging, I feel something inside of me. Something that makes me realize I want a guy to like me to. Not Percy, just anyone. At the same time, the idea of even liking a boy scares me. Sharing my life with someone would seem odd. I want it more than I don't though. Especially when I see all of the people... and creatures around me falling for each other.

See! There's another way I'm different. How many thirteen year olds do you know who have never had a crush, want one, but are to scared to like a guy, or even talk to one?

I trudged up to the big house to submit the cabin inspection. Once I reached the sky blue house, I put the inspection scroll on a desk. I was just walking out the door when I heard voices on the porch. Quietly, I slid around the edge of the house and peered onto the porch. I saw Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover talking to a guy who was standing in front of the table. A new camper. The first thought that ran through my head was, Oh gods, I hope he's not in my cabin. Then I thought, Of course he's not in my cabin! And why did I think that anyway? He wasn't scary or anything.

"But what about my mother?" the boy demanded. "She doesn't know I'm here. She'll freak! And mom is not good in a chrisis!"

"Charlie," Chiron started. "Your mother will be fine. We already told her you were here. It's a miracle a monster didn't find you before now. You should have been claimed by your father and sent here by the age of thirteen."

"Whoa, slow down," the guy, Charlie, said, obviously trying to bring the conversation back to something he knew. "How do you know my father?"

"This one's an idiot!" Mr. D laughed.

"You say that every time a new halfblood comes!" Grover complained.

Chiron motioned for them both to be silent and instead turned to Charlie. "Only the gods know who your father is... and your mother, I suppose. As for the gods, yes, the greek gods still exist. Immortal means immortal Charlie."

"The gods are real? They live here? Like, in the USA?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and one of them is your father," Chiron answered.

"Ok, then I'm not going to pretent that didn't shock me. Which one is my father?" Charlie asked. Man, this guy had a lot of questions. Suprisingly he took to the whole 'the greek gods are real' thing quite well.

"There's your answer." Chiron pointed to a shining hologram with the symbol of Apollo above Charlie's head. "You are Charlie Thomas, son of Apollo."

"Apollo? You mean the sun god? Awesome! No wonder music is my best subject! And mom always talked so highly about him. She said he really liked her poems, so I guess it would make sense he'd go after someone like her." Charlie said enthusiastically. I understood that feeling. The feeling that you belong somewhere. For some reason, I felt like this guy was going to be a great friend.

"Now," Chiron said. "Who shall give you a tour." He turned around before I could move and caught me standing right behind the edge of the house.

"Ah, Luna. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was submitting the inspection." I half-lied.

"Ah!" said Chiron. The twinkle in his eye made me think he didn't believe me, but he was okay with my eavsdropping. "How about you take our new camper on a tour." Then he turned to Charlie. "Charlie, meet Ms. Luna Rivera." Then he turned to me and introduced me to the boy I'd been eyeing the whole time, "Luna, meet Charlie Thomas, son of Apollo."

I finally got my first good look at Charlie. He had jet black hair that was so messed up, it gave the impression that he never used a comb. Not properly at least. His eyes were a deep blue that twinkled with excitement. He had a good natured smile that made me think he was easy to get along with. Too bad I wasn't like that.

"Hi," the son of Apollo grinned and stuck out his hand.

Now, I've never been what one would call 'friendly'. I mean, I don't hate everyone and avoid making friends on purpose, I'm just not good at it. And I definetly do not go around to everyone I meet and say, "Hi, how are you doing? Lovely day for a nice walk, eh?" In fact, I'm quite shy. However, I'm not impolite, so I shyly shook his hand. I was suprised by how warm and strong it felt.

Then, I beckoned for him to follow me, and follow me he did. I felt bad for the guy. He had the _worst tour guide ever_.

* * *

_** First, I'd like to thank my beta, Lily. I probably couldn't write this without her.**_

_**Second, Please review this story I love to hear your opinions and suggestions including constructive criticism. You get cookies if you review! (Not really but, I love reviews.)**_

_**Third, I'll try to update as soon as I can but, I won't be able to update to quickly as I do have a life.**_

_**Lastly, I want to thank everyone for reading my first fanfiction story, The Daughter Of Artemis! :)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Pandagirl~**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note: HI GUYS! I know I originaly discontinued this fanfic but, I'm continuing it! So, I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP! Thanks!**

**~Lily Luna The Bookworm (Same person as Pandagirl10)**


	4. Meetings

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in forever and a day but, I decided to continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Percy Jackson?**

* * *

**CHARLIE**

* * *

If you asked me to describe Luna Rivera in three words, those words would be, shy, pretty, and mysterious. Definitely pretty. Her long auburn hair danced in the sunlight and when I saw her for the first time, her eyes entranced me. They were silver. No, amber. Both. Like the moon.

"This is the camp." she said somewhat lamely gesturing around at the big camp. Then she blushed.

"It's brilliant." I said. "So, who's your parent?"

Luna stiffened and bit her perfectly red lip. "It's different." I got the feeling she was afraid of being singled out.

I nodded. "I promise I won't judge you." I wheedled.

"You will." she answered. "Anyways, here is the volley ball pit."

"Oh, come on!" I persisted.

"Why do you want to know!?" she snapped. Short temper. Note to self, do not get on the bad side of this girl.

I shrugged. "I'm a curious guy!"

She just glared at me. "This is the obstacle course."

I stared at it. "It's... big." Understatement of the century. The obstacle course stretched across a huge field and was filled with deadly looking things.

"It isn't done yet." she said cheerfully.

"Can you show me it?" I asked.

Luna immediately became closed off. "No."

"Are you not good at it?"

"Are you kidding!" she exclaimed. "I am good at it. I am amazing at it!"

"Then show me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

She glared at me again and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows from a rack of deadly items with a label over it that read, "TOOLS! HEROS, ARM YOUR SELF!"

Suddenly, Luna jumped into the air and landed with surprising agility on the starting point, a rather unsteardy looking piece of wood. From there, she jumped onto...

"Is that a cloud!?" I asked alarmed.

"NO! I don't know what it is. It's supposed to resemble a cloud though. There is one obstacle for each of the Olympian gods."

"Oh." I said. "Is that Zeus's?"

She rolled her eyes. "No." she said sarcastically. "It's Ares's!"

I watched as she battled her way through the completed part of the obstacle course. She really was amazing. When she reached the obstacles of Apollo and Artemis I was surprised that she hit every target right in the center with her bow. That was the last one.

"Archery. You're good at it." I said. "So, is your dad Apollo like mine?"

"No." she said closing off again.

"Ares?"

"Definitely not."

"Then who is your mom or dad?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." She said annoyingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. "Come on. I'll show you your cabin."

The Apollo cabin was bright. That was the one word to describe it. It was made of what looked like gold and it was shining so brightly in the sun that I was pretty sure it should have blinded me.

"Apollo is the god of the sun you know." Luna told me sensing my surprise.

"I know." I answered. "I'm fifteen. I've been through seventh grade. I just didn't expect it to be so..."

"Blinding?" she suggested.

"Yeah."

Luna smiled at me. Her smile was captivating. It was brilliant and dazzling. I didn't know what it was about it but, I loved it. "You'll get used to it." she said. For a moment I thought she meant her smile but, then I realized that would be stupid. She obviously meant the cabin.

"I'm sure I will." I said quickly hoping there weren't any awkward moments. Next, she introduced me to Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Apollo cabin." He showed me my bunk which was just that. A bunk. A very comfortable one though. Will also showed me the Apollo cabin's time table and explained about chores, meals, and camp activities like Capture the Flag. It wasn't like normal Capture the Flag. You had weapons and the territory of each team was like a mile long.

"No one's actually died during the "Friendly" game of Capture the Flag right?" I asked apprehensively.

"Of course not!" Luna said. "Just a few little cuts."

"Right." I said hoping the cuts really were 'little'.

_"Come on Charlie!" _I said to myself. _"You can do this!"_

"Charlie?" Luna asked. "You ok?"

Was I ok? Yes. "I'm fine."

* * *

**LUNA**

Charlie intrigued me. There was no other way to put it. He was friendly, kind, funny, and cute. Wait! Did I just call him cute? Well, he is rather handsome. He actually looks like Percy a little bit except, his eyes are blue not green. He was likable enough but, why did he have to be so curious? As soon as I told him who my mother was he'd look at me all weird and single me out. I liked being different just, for some reason I didn't want Charlie to avoid me. I didn't know how to describe how I felt about him but, I knew I at least wanted to be his friend.

We were walking towards the Big House when I heard a voice say, "Luna! You didn't introduce me to the new camper? How could you?"

"Percy," I sighed exasperated. I mean, he's the seventeen year old son of Poseidon who saved the world and he acts like he's well, my age, 13. "If you were introduced to every new camper you would be meeting new people like, every three hours!"

"I know." he said casually biting an apple. "But, I like meeting new people."

I rolled my eyes and turned to a very confused Charlie. "Charlie meet Percy Jackson son of Poseidon a.k.a seventeen year old savior of the world. Percy, meet Charlie Thomas, son of Apollo."

"Slow down." Charlie said. "Seventeen year old savior of the world? I think that would be in the news." This guy was smart.

Percy smiled at him. "First off, I was sixteen when that happened. Second, magical stuff isn't usually in the news. Third, the huge freak storm, the weird no-one going into New York thing, all part of this giant war us half-bloods and the Olympian gods fought against the evil Titans that were out to destroy man-kind. There was some big prophecy were a child of The Big Three that is Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all of which swore not to have children, to reach 16 would have the power to destroy or save Olympus. I managed to save it so, yay for me." Percy really hated talking about the whole "I saved the world" thing. He thought it made him sound conceited and he just wanted to be a regular demi god, if there was such thing as a regular demi god.

"Ok." Charlie said slowly. "That's nice to know." then, he smiled. "I just met the savior of the world. No biggie. I can do that in my sleep. Actually, I can _only _do it in my sleep because I control my dream self. Otherwise well, remember I like moon flowers and I want a silver coffin." he joked.

I started laughing uncontrollably. Something about this guy was just so likeable and he was hilarious. Percy, who had also been laughing stopped.

"Whoa man," he said surprised. "You made Luna laugh!"

I stopped laughing and shot him a glare. Trust Percy to say that.

Charlie looked confused. "For the second time." he said puzzled. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Very few people can get Luna to laugh. Actually, I took pride in being the only one who could do that without trying really hard." Percy informed him ignoring the glare I was shooting him. "She's just like her mother in that way."

I shot him the deadliest glare I could muster and he raised his eyebrows at me. "You haven't told him?" Percy asked.

"Well, I- I didn't get to telling him that yet."

"Tell me what?" Charlie asked. Man, he really was a curious guy.

"Who her mom is." Could Percy not see the look I was giving him? I'm pretty sure it made it quite clear I did not want to talk about this.

"I kept asking but, she wouldn't answer." Charlie said. Curse those boys.

Percy rolled his eyes at me. "Her mom's Artemis."

"Who?" Charlie spluttered.

"Artemis.' I muttered. Now he was going to slowly back away and avoid me since I was an unwanted freak of nature.

"I thought she swore never to have kids." So, this guy did know about the gods.

"I was a... um... accident?" I phrased it more as a question than a statement even though I didn't mean to.

"Oh." Charlie said. "That's cool."

I looked at him. "That's cool?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a little different but, I like different." he stated simply.

I think I must have looked over happy, like I was drunk or something because Percy and Charlie both started laughing at my expression.

"You look like Christmas came early or something." Percy laughed.

"I'm guessing most people don't 'like different.'" Charlie chuckled.

I blushed. "They usually avoid me because I'm a 'freak of nature' or something."

Percy stopped laughing. "Who said that?" he asked worriedly. Trust Percy to do that. He was always protecting me.

"Oh just someone." I had to pride myself on avoiding answering questions. "Now, I have to take Charlie to the Big House to ask Chiron what he wants Charlie to do now."

"Seriously, Luna, who said that,?" Percy persisted. "That was not nice. Was it Drew or Clarisse?"

"Don't you have something to do with Annabeth!?" I felt bad for snapping at him but, he was just being so nosy! It was my problem what people said to me not his. I didn't need help!

Percy backed away. "Sorry." he said.

"Percy!" I called.

"What?"

"I'm sorry too."

He smiled. "No biggie." I loved that about Percy. He was so easy-going.

As soon as he was out of range Charlie asked, "Do you like him?"

"Who? Percy?" I asked. The idea of me loving Percy was absurd.

"Yeah." Charlie said as we walked towards the Big House.

"Of course not!" I laughed at the idea. "We're just friends! He's more like a brother than anything! Plus, he has Annabeth."

Charlie shrugged. "I was just wondering."

* * *

**Charlie**

I shrugged when Luna answered. "I was just wondering." I told her. Then, I wondered, why was I wondering that?

Of course Luna has to ask me, "Why did you wonder that?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know." she looks at me skeptically but, it's the truth! I didn't know.

"Whatever." she said letting it go.

"Come on."

And so, I became a camper. Officially. I was excited, heck, who wouldn't be? If only I knew what was coming.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is! A little short, I know but, I'm working in it. I just want to clear something up, LUNA DOES NOT LOVE PERCY! I'm a 100% Percabeth fan. Also, they are going to go on a quest so, if you have any suggestions as to what it should be let me know! I would like it to have something to do with Artemis. **

**Thanks! R&R**

**~Lily Luna The Bookworm**


	5. Arguments, Awkwardness, and a Quest

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Percy Jackson?**

* * *

**CHARLIE**

* * *

When I woke up in the Apollo cabin all alone I definately did not freak out. "CRAP! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!" I yelled jumping out of my bed. See? I don't freak when I wake up in all alone.

I heard some snickers from the closet in the corner of the cabin and a girl's voice hiss "Shut Up!"

I walked over and threw the door open to reveal Percy Jackson and Luna Rivera. "Real mature guys." I said as they trooped out.

"You should know I'm not mature by now!" Percy said shrugging. This was true. I had now been at Camp Half Blood for three, exciting, fun, and action packed weeks. Percy, Luna and I were great friends along with Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. Annabeth, Percy told me, was re-desiging Mount Olympus since it was destroyed after the war. Apparently, she was very busy because of this and didn't have much time to spend with us, much to Percy's disappointment.

"Percy has a point." Luna said. "He's about as mature as... well... I don't think you can get more immature than Percy."

Percy glared at her. "Like you're mature." he said.

Luna raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm more mature than you! Anyways, who said I was mature!"

Percy opened his mouth but, I stepped in. "Why are you here and where is everyone?" I was too used to their playful bickering to try and stop them.

"Everyone is all ready training." Percy smirked. "It's almost 1:00."

"Oh." I said. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!?"

"Chiron said to let you rest because of your... er... accident." Luna informed me shooting Percy a look.

Percy blushed. "Sorry about that by the way. I honestly did not mean to almost drown you under three tons of water! I just lost control!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You're seventeen and you saved the world. I don't think anyone beleives that you 'lost control'."

Percy scowled at her. "Fine, I was aiming for Drew but, I was so angry that I missed and hit Charlie."

Luna smirked. "And you were to afraid to tell the truth. What is the big deal with boys and dessert privelages?"

"HEY!" Percy protested. "I'm a seventeen year old guy! I need dessert to keep me in good shape! Besides, I've all ready gotten on Drew's bad side once! If I said I was aiming for her she'd attempt to scratch my eyes out again! She has sharp claws!"

I laughed while Luna rolled her eyes. That's what she did to show humor. She rarely laughed and even when she did it was just a little bit.

"Anyways," Percy continued. "There is no way I'm letting her taunt you like that!"

The night before, after a capture the flag game, Drew had called Luna a 'cheating freak of nature'. Before Luna could punch her, which she was intendng to do, Percy had been there shouting himself hoarse at her. Annabeth had tried to restrain him until Drew had called him a 'good for nothing, barmy, barnicle'. That is when Annabeth completely lost her cool and pulled out her dagger. Drew had done something or the other and caused Annabeth's blond hair to fall off temporarily which obviously made Percy very angry. Suddenly, Percy had been surrounded by a lot of water which he shot at  
Drew. Only, instead of hitting Drew, it hit me. Or so they told me when I woke up in the infirmary two hours later. All I remember was a huge wave of water over my head and blackness.

"It's fine Percy!" Luna said. "I'm used to it! I can just punch her in the face! It works wonders."

Percy scowled. "Don't joke about it. I hate bullies wth all my heart."

"I know Perce. But honestly, who hasn't had to deal with a bully here? Except Drew. We've all gone through it at school!Well, I haven't but, instead I have one here! It makes it even."

"I guess." he sighed.

"Er guys?" I said tentively. "Erm, as touching as that soul session was," they both glared at me. "Why are you here, in my cabin, hiding in the closet?"

Percy became his usual easy going self. "Good question. Mr. D asked us to get you because he wants to talk to you and Luna." Percy said a littly uneasily. "He looked serious and I think it has to do with your dad."

"Why?"

Percy and Luna exchanged glances. "Because there is no sun in the sky." Luna said quietly pulling aside the curtain to reveal the camp shrowded in darkness. The only way you could even see, was because of the many pots of bright Greek fire scattered around the camp.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. "I'll get ready then."

* * *

"Finaly you're here." Mr. D drawled as we approched.

I didn't care though. I wasn't paying attention to him. Standing behind him was a man. The man looked like a teenager. He had sandy hair and warm blue eyes that twinkled. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans staring at me intently.

"Dad." I whispered. A flow of memories ran through my brain of me and the man before me when I was young. Playing catch, eating hotdogs, doing all the things a kid would do with a normal dad.

"Hello Charles." he said nervously.

Percy snickered knowing I hated being called Charles.

"It's Charlie." I snapped suddenly annoyed. This man had left me and my mom with almost nothing when I was seven. It would have been fine if he left when I was born but, he kept her hoping and longing. He didn't just let it go and then, he made her let go. After he left, she was fine, convinced he would come back. When it hit her that he wasn't coming back after three years of hoping and longing for him, she went into shock and mild depression. She wouldn't do anything! At the age of ten I was basicaly alone. It took two years for her to regain her composure and she was still weak. All because of him.

"Er, Charlie, look, I know you might be feeling a little hateful towards me but-"

I completely lost my head. "A LITTLE! YOU LEFT US AFTER SEVEN YEARS! SHE DEPENDED ON YOU AND YOU LEFT! YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN SHE WAS FRAGILE! IF YOU HADN'T WAITED SEVEN FREAKING YEARS AND JUST LEFT LIKE EVERY OTHER DEMIGODS PARENTS SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!"

"Charlie, I didn't want to," Apollo told me slowly. "I cared deeply for your mother. I-"

"IF YOU GAVE A DAMN ABOUT MY MOM THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE JUST SUDDENLY LEFT!" I shouted at him. I was aware of my eyes becoming very wet and the pressure of Luna's hand on my shoulder. Without even looking I could tell she was glaring at my father. "IT CRUSHED HER WHEN YOU LEFT! SHE KEPT SAYING 'JUST WAIT CHARLIE HE'LL COME TODAY, THEN YOU CAN MEET YOUR FATHER AGAIN!' BUT YOU NEVER DID! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEENED WHEN SHE REALISED YOU WEREN'T EVER COMING BACK!?"

Apollo's eyes were filled with hurt. "Charlie I-" he started but, I wasn't done.

"SHE WAS DEAD FOR ALL THAT MATTERED! SHE JUST SAT ON THE PORCH SWING CRYING OR STARING OUT INTO THE HORIZON! SHE ALMOST DIED, I ALMOST DIED. BUT DID YOU CARE? NO! YOU DIDN'T! YOU JUST LEFT US! YOU DIDN'T CARE SO DON'T SAY YOU DID!" I screamed at him. There were tears streaming down my face.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Apollo roared at me causing me to flinch and back away. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd pushed it to far. He noticed my fear and forced himself to calm down. "I loved you both but, I had no choice! I know I shouldn't have stayed but, I was drawn to her. I didn't think you could live without her!"

I didn't bother to point out that he was immortal so, of course he could live without her. I didn't think it was worth my time. I just turned away.

"Charlie, you have to beleive me!" he pleaded. "I can explain everything!"

"I don't want to hear it." I said.

"Charlie."

"He said he didn't want to here it Lord Apollo!" Luna snapped at him. Why did she have to be so brave? It made me look like a chicken.

At first I was terrified that he was going to blast her into smithereeens. Instead he looked her up and down. "You my sis's kid?"

"Yes." she answered stifly.

He cracked a smile. How could that jerk smile after our conversation. Obviously he didn't care. "You're just like her. Oh, and she told me to tell you hi and that she wishes you best of luck but, we'll get to that later."

There was an awkward moment after that. "So um, Fred, how's it going?" Percy said unsucesfuly trying to break the tention.

_"Who the heck is Fred?" _I thought. My question was answered when my dad spoke up.

"Er, at the moment it's not going to great Jackson." My dad's name was Fred? I thought he was Apollo. Maybe Fred was his first name and Apollo was his last name. Where god's like that? Fred Apollo didn't even sound that good!

"Why are you here?" I asked him bluntly causing Chiron to shoot me a warning look.

"To see you!" he said but, under my disbeleiving stare he caved. "I'll let Chiron explain."

Chiron cleared his throat. "As you may have noticed, the sun has been stolen."

"I wouldn't put it that way." Mr. D said lazily. "Technicaly he's the sun." he waved his havd towards my father his eyes still glued to the wine magazine he was reading.

"No, I'm not." Apollo said. "But, my sweet ride is!"

Percy gasped. "Someone stoll your Maserati! Aw man! I was going to try to bribe you to give me a go on it!"

I raised my eyebrows at him while Luna glared at him.

"What?!" he asked defensively. "We're buddies. Sort of. Sheesh Luna stop looking like Annabeth! It's scary!"

I scowled. Great! My dad was closer with Percy then me.

"Anyways," Apollo said. "So has my sis's silver hunting bow and we need campers to retrive them."

"So a quest." Percy said wearily. "Please not me. I'm sick and tired of those things."

Everyone ignored him. "But, I did come here to see you Charlie." Apollo said.

"Or you came here to see your 'buddy' Percy." I snapped. I know my anger was misdirected at Percy. It wasn't his fault that Apollo was closer to him then me but, I didn't care at the moment.

Suddenly a silver chariot pulled by two silver deer came floating towards us with a girl who resembled Luna at the reins.

"Mom!" Luna exclaimed.

At the same time my dad called. "Sissy! Glad you could make it!"

"Don't call me sissy." Artemis snapped.

"This is an awful lot of gods." I said.

"This is nothing compared to the council of the gods!" Percy told me causing another awkward silence.

"Luna darling,how are you doing?" Artemis asked. I was surprised. I always thought Luna and her mother must not get along.

"She is my daughter." Artemis said to me coldly sensing my surprise.

I gulped. "Sorry."

"Stop scaring my kid." Apollo told her.

"I don't need you to stand up for me." I snapped without thinking. Instead of blowing me up, Apollo just looked at me sadly.

"I told you he wouldn't take it well." Artemis muttered to him. "That's just boys."

Percy and I exchanged looks. Then, Percy spoke up. "Hello Lady Artemis." he said bowing respeectfuly. I hurriedly followed suit.

"Hello Percy Jackson." she said.

"Er, how's Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Oh, she's fine. The Hunter's are off hunting a monster at the moment."

"This is so awkward and pointless!" Luna exclaimed. "Why are _we _here? Me and Charlie I mean."

* * *

**Luna**

So, it was 1:00, pitch black and awkward. My mom was here talking to me as if it had only been apart for an hour instead of a month, we were on excellent terms, the sun and shafts of moon light had been stolen, and my best friend, Charlie, had just completely lost it spilling out some things I did not know and still managed not to be blown up. Now, I had no idea why we were there so, I said, "This is so awkward and pointless! Why are _we _here? Me and Charlie I mean."

Chiron cleared his throat again. "We need people to go on the quest to retrive the sun and bow. As the only child of Artemis, you Luna, have been selected to lead this quest."

"Oh. My. Gods." Was all I could say. I couldn't beleive it. I had wanted to lead a quest ever since I was ten and had gon on a small one with Percy and Annabeth to check up on some old and dusty titan.

Percy patted me on the back. "Congrats Luna!"

"Why am I here?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to see you." Apollo answered a little nervously. Imagine that, a god was nervous.

"Yeah right." Charie muttered bitterly under his breath. I don't think anyone was supposed to hear that but, I did.

"Rachel should be here soon and then you can get your prophecy." Chiron told me.

Sure enough within a few seconds Rachel was there.

"Sorry it took a while. I was delayed by a harrased and tired Annabeth." she said chuckling slightly.

"Luna." Chiron asked.

I stepped forward but, before I could even open my mouth to ask anything, Rachel became rigid.

_The son of the sun and daughter of the moon shall journey north_

_To retrive the stolen items by the fourth_

_To succeed or fail one choice must be made at the arch_

_Or the world will forever be shrowded in dark_

Then, Rachel fainted. A small shiver ran down my spine as Percy carried Rachel into the Big House. I was scared to lead this quest now. It was so serious and important and I was so young. I wasn't even fourteen yet! The fourth was just two weeks away.

"B-by fourth does... she mean like Independence day? That's only two weeks from now!" Charlie voiced my thoughts looking very pale.

Apollo shrugged. "Either Moon Girl here get's my ride and sis's bow, or no more light."

"Don't call my daughter Moon Girl!" Artemis yelled.

"Whatever." Apollo said.

"It's fine mom." I said sounding a lot more confident and cheerful then I was. "That's what Perce calls me anyway." At that moment Percy walked back in and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah." Charlie said. "And I'm 'Golden Boy'." he scowled slightly at the lame nickname Percy had given him.

"No one asked your opinion boy." my mother told him coldly making him take a step away.

"Stop freaking my kid out!" Apollo yelled.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Charlie screamed at his father. "Now, let's get back to this quest." he said completely ignoring his father who had tried to reason with him.

"Yes." Chiron agreed. "Daughter of the moon is obviously Luna. I suppose 'son of the sun' means a son of Apollo. The question is who."

"Charlie." I said immediatly causing everyone to stare at me. "I'm not going with some bozo I don't know." I protested. "I'm leading so I get to choose and I choose Charlie! If he wants that is."

"Of course I want to." Charlie said looking like he would rather do anything but, go.

"It's settled then." Chiron said. "Luna and Charlie, you shall leave tomarrow morning so, you best get ready."

As we turned to leave Apollo grabbed Charlie by his should er and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for doing this son."

"I'm not doing it for you." Charlie said his voice laced with hurt. "I'm doing it for Luna and because mom would have wanted me to. Not for you."

"Charlie." Apollo pleaded. "Please don't do this. You can't keep me out forever."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie challenged. "Watch me." Gods, this boy was going to get himself blown to bits.

"Shouldn't you just obliterate him?" my mom asked getting onto her sleigh.

"MOTHER!" I shrieked.

"I'm just saying Luna." she said as she took off.

"Charlie. If you let me I can help you." Apollo pleaded.

"I don't need your help!" my friend shot back. Percy and I watched him surprised. Charlie had never acted like this! He had always been a quiet, shy, and mellow kid. Like me. We never suspected that he would be so hurt and... we never thought he'd had so many problems.

"How do you know?" Apollo asked.

"I've survived long enough without you or your help! I don't need you! You've had your chance now just leave me alone!" Charlie shouted. Then, he turned and ran off towards the Apollo cabin.

Apollo sighed and walked away dejectedly as Percy and I exchanged looks.

"Come on Moon Girl." he said. "I'll help you get ready, then we can go talk to Charlie and see what that was about."

I nodded. A quest and a side to my friend I never knew. This day was turning out to be pretty interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ta Da! I finally finished! This chapter was pretty serious. I hope you still liked it. Sorry about the lame prophecy and nicknames. I couldn't comeup with anything better. :( I know Charlie seems like he's over reacting but, you'll find out more about that later. **

**Tell me what you think by Reading and REVIEWING!**

**Thanks!**

**~Lily Luna The Bookworm**


	6. Preparing

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Percy Jackson?**

* * *

**Luna**

* * *

Percy told me I should get packed first but I convinced him that we needed to talk to Charlie.

We found him alone in his cabin on his bed crying.

"Charlie?" I said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm fine."

"What was that about Charlie?" Percy asked seriously. "You know, yelling at a god like that can get you into big trouble. You're lucky that was you're dad-"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. He's as good as one of those gods who I never met." Charlie cut him off angrily.

Percy raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged. How was I supposed to know what was wrong with him.

"Look, Charlie." Percy said. "I get what you're going through. You're not alone though! Luna's relationship with her mother is not like everyone elses. All of us have felt the abondonement you are!"

Charlie shook his head. I had to marvel at how dense Percy was. There was obviously something else going on. Did Percy not hear a word Charlie screamed at his father? Maybe, he just didn't beleive it. I took it as a loss of temper at first. I didn't think it was true. Now, I was begining to wonder if it was.

"Perce?" I said. "Did you hear anything Charlie screamed at his father."

"Of course I did." he said. He turned to say more to Charlie but the later interupted him. "So, how do we prepare for this quest?"

"Pack a backpack." I told him catching on to his diversonary tactic. "Not to much. Just the basics. Stuff you have to have. No extra clothes and bring a weapon."

"Got it." he said.

"I'll meet you early tomarrow morning by the Big House." I told him and walked out followed by a slightly ticked off Percy.

When I walked into my cabin I found Annabeth waiting for me. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and she looked calmer then I'd ever seen her.

"Hey Annabeth." I said. "How's re-designing Olympus going?"

"Better than ever! I'm almost done so, I'm a lot less stressed." she answered smiling. "I heard about the quest. I came to help you get ready. You know... to lead a quest."

I nodded gratefuly. "Thanks."

"So, first thing first, packing." Annabeth said in a buissness like tone. "You're going to need to pack more than Charlie. Since you're going to be going all over the country, I would suggest packing a map."

I tossed a map in to a backpack along with some ambrosia and necter. "What else?" I asked.

Annabeth continued to guide me untill my backpack was comletely full. It contained not only the map, ambrosia, and necter, but also rope, a collapsable sleeping bag that the Athena and Hepheastus cabins had designed, food, drachmas, water, a hunting knife, extra arrows, a flashlight (just in case.) and some mortal money.

"And don't forget you're bow and arrows." she finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would forget those."

"Hey! It was just a reminder." she laughed. By this time, it was time for dinner.

* * *

**Charlie**

Now that my anger had subsided, it was replaced with just what Percy said. Abandonement. Percy just didn't understand. No one would. Oh well. I had survived this far. I needed to focus on the quest. I can't pretend I wasn't surprised when Luna picked _me _as her companion. I suppose she wanted to go with someone she knew but, I was the least expirienced out of the Apollo campers and I had probably just gotten on my fathers bad side. I looked out at the window at the dark sky. Was I really only doing this for Luna and my mom?

I mean sure I was doing it for them and I suppose the whole world but, a small part of me just wanted to prove my worth to my dad. More of me wanted to prove that I didn't need him. He thinks he can just suddenly walk into my life after eight years and everything would be fine. Just like he thought he could walk out of my life after seven years and that everything would be fine. Well, everything wasn't fine.

I scowled as I thrust some extra arrows into my backpack.

I had just finished packing when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find Luna and Annabeth outside.

"It's dinner time." Luna said. "You done packing?"

"Yup." I answered. I could tell Luna was pretending my... 'arguement' with my dad didn't happen. I could also tell she was doing it for my sake and I was grateful. "You done too?"

"Yup." she answered mocking me.

I laughed lightly.

Annabeth got a weird look on her face. It was kind of mischevious and knowing. I didn't get it. Then, she smiled widely and said, "I'll just leave you two alone." and raced off.

I raised my eyebrows at Luna and she shrugged mystifiead. "What the hell was that about?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Anyways, you ready for dinner?"

I shuffled my feet nervously "He isn't here anymore right?"

The thing I like about Luna is that she will never make fun off you with an intent to hurt. And if you said something slightly stupid or childish and she realized you were dead serious, she wouldn't comment at all. When I asked my stupid question she looked me in the eye and said, "No, Of course he's not. Gods don't usually stay here for dinner and if they do, they sit with Mr. D inside the Big House. So, let's go."

I grinned. "Race you there!"

"You're on." Luna took off towards the pavilion with me not too far behind. Sadly, she won.

We both got to the pavillion just in time to get a our food before the nymphs left. I followed Luna to the fire. SHe scraped off a few ripe grapes and said, "To Artemis!" I'm pretty sure I heard her ask for help on the quest under her breath as well.

I walked up to the fire and also tossed in some grapes. I thought for a moment before saying, "To the gods!" and walking over to the Apollo table.

* * *

The next morning I woke up bright and early. Well, not really _bright _and early because the sun was still gone. At first, I wondered why I woke myself up so early. Then, I remembered everything form last night.

I quickly got dressed and headed towards the Big House. Luna stood there waiting for me with Chiron. Her hair was done in a long braid over her shoulder and she was dressed in a pair of camoflauge pants, a black tank top, and a pair of combat boots.

It was time for the quest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is! I know it was really short but, I promise to try and make next chapter longer. Remember to read and review!**

**Also, where do you think they should go.**

**A) Boston**

**B) Vermont**

**C) End up heading in a different direction than North. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**~4everbookworm**

**P.S: Yes, I changed my name again. I wanted it to be neutral not just specifying to one book. **


	7. Another Author's Note

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Percy Jackson?**

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Look, I hate when author's do this to but, this is important. I am putting this story on hold. IT IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED OR ABANDONED! JUST ON HOLD. This means I won't be updating for a while.**

**I'm really sorry but, I'm very close to finishing one of my fics so I want to put all my time and effort into finishing it! If anone likes Harry Potter and ships Scorily (ScorpiusxLily Luna) check it out! It's called GREEN. **

**Also, I need you guys to tell me where you want Luna and Charlie to head first. Remember, the choices are A.) Boston B.) Vermont or C.) Somewhere else (Please specify!) **

**Thanks!**

**~4everbookworm**


	8. Author's Note Sorry! Please read!

Author's Note...Again again: I promise I will delete all the Author's Notes once this story comes off of hold. Pinky swear. Anyway, I know you guys probably thought it was an update but I promise it's coming soon! This Author's Note has a purpose. I am going to start a full length fic and I want you to vote! Like Uncle Sam! So, do me a huge favor and vote on my poll please! If you get the chance it would be great! Thanks!

~4everbokworm


End file.
